


if I was something that you ever wanted

by ashesandhoney



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consent is Sexy, Established Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesandhoney/pseuds/ashesandhoney
Summary: A college-au/pick-up-at-a-bar threesome fic because sometimes that what you want to write."Give me your phone."She paused before she did. He had ordered himself another drink and she helped herself to a sip as she opened the phone app and set up the right number before she handed it over. He watched her take another drink from his glass and then once more before he hit the call button."Hey," the voice on the other end said. Flat and even and unbothered."Your girlfriend is drinking my very expensive glass of pinot grigio and trying to pick me up at a terrible bar off-campus," he said."Yeah, she mentioned that."
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 96
Kudos: 297





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The actual porn is in chapter 2-3. Chapter 1 is all Alucard/Sypha flirting. Because there's no reason in the AU for him to go by Alucard in this, I call him Adrian. 
> 
> Also - whatever vague modern setting this is set in, it is pre-pandemic back when crowded bars were a thing and touching strangers wasn't a serious risk to your health and well being.

Adrian didn't usually flirt with girls in bars but this whole conversation had started as an argument. Then she had started writing out the math on his arm using a marker she'd dug out of her bag. He wasn’t uninterested. He let her hold his wrist and sketch out her proof on his forearm. She was animated and annoyed and had these huge blue eyes that were holding more of his attention than the geometry was. He reached over with his free hand to turn her drink towards him. She was drinking some kind of craft beer that he had never heard of and was probably disgusting. Most beer was disgusting. He ordered her another one and she stopped her argument long enough to add a plate of some kind of snacks and another one of whatever he was having to the order. 

"Are you really in a pub like this, drinking white wine?" she asked once the server had moved on. 

"Fuck off," he told her but his face was already slipping into a smile. 

She returned it before raking her fingers through already messy red hair and pointing the marker at his nose. "You're too pretty for a place like this." 

"You're too smart for a place like this," he told her. 

She winked at him. 

"Your math is wrong," he said picking the marker out of her hand and turning his attention back to the argument. 

Adrian was pretty and he knew how to use that to his advantage. He wasn't sure what to do with an interaction like this where she didn't seem to give a shit that he was hot. So instead of trying to flirt or be charming, he was arguing math and smiling more than he had all week. 

She was arguing math and physics and theoretical concepts and he did not want her to stop. Experience told him that the moment he started arguing back, he would come across as self-important and a know it all. Being something other than pretty was usually where he started to ruin potential relationships. The pick up was easy. The second date was fine. Somewhere around the third, he was too something. Too needy. Too pretentious. Too bossy. Too much of an insufferable know it all. 

The physics major with her blue eyes with her messy red hair and her new bottle of shitty craft beer came around the table to sit at his side and lean in a little as she watched him fix her math on his arm. 

She swore and picked the marker out of his fingers. She rewrote the next chunk of the formula herself, leaving an angry scribble over the error now that she had the mistake. He leaned in closer. Let himself imagine his fingers in her hair and the hand clamped around his wrist running up his stomach. He was cultivating a hell of a crush as she finished the proof and turned around to slap him in the chest. Hard enough to make him gasp but not hard enough to hurt. 

"Ha! I'm still right. It was barely a mistake!" she said triumphantly. 

"I didn't say you weren't." 

He caught her hand before she could hit him again and held onto it. She let him. Her fingers curled around his but she took another drink of her beer before she turned in close to him. 

"I have been leading you on," she said. 

"Ah," he tightened his hold just a bit and pulled her just slightly into his space. She let him. Let herself be put so that her shoulder was almost against his chest. Her hand still in his. "Does the Euclidean geometry argument work on most guys?"

"Not usually, no," she said. "You're bizarrely very into it." 

"I have a whole host of very strange tastes." 

"Noted," she said and her attention drifted to her drink and then off into the crowd before settling on their hands. She was getting antsy and he couldn't read it. She wasn’t pulling away so he didn't let go. He leaned in so his mouth nearly brushed her ear. 

"You were talking about leading me on?" he prompted. 

"I have a boyfriend," she said. 

Fuck. 

Fucking shit.

Fucking shit on a goddamn cracker. 

He did not say any of that out loud. Her hand was in his and she turned back to look at him so he was looking at those giant blue eyes. He forgot everything up to and including his own name for a brief enough moment that his thoughts scrambled. He really had been cultivating a hell of a crush on her over a ten-minute argument about geometry.   
  
"My boyfriend has a huge thing for you and I am jealous and you were sitting here all alone and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to figure it out," she said. 

"Your boyfriend has a thing for me?" he started and wasn't sure what to say next. 

"Yes. He's one of those people who is more comfortable giving a blow job than he is using the word bisexual out loud," she said and Adrian let out a laugh that was more surprised than amused. "And he has a thing for you that he'll only admit to when he's a little drunk." 

"I know your boyfriend?"

"He's in your major, you have a handful of classes together." 

This time he didn't get a handle on it and it came out audibly, "Fuck." 

"Yeah. He has that effect on people." 

"Is it fucking Belmont?"

"It is!" she said cheerfully squeezing his fingers and laughing. They were still very close together. She leaned in and she was bumping into his chest. He could smell her hair and he forgot that Belmont was a pain in the goddamn ass. He forgot that Belmont and this girl had something. It was just her hand in his and the adorable laugh and the wine going to his head and her body close enough that when he leaned in, her hair brushed his face. 

He had to drag himself back to coherence. 

"He's an asshole," Adrian told her after a long beat. 

"I know," she said. 

"And you think he has a thing for me?"

"Yeah. He hates you for being an insufferable know-it-all. He mocks your fashion choices. He knows your home town and your major and which clubs you're in. He's a little bit obsessed. It’s not like a wine and romance kind of thing but it’s definitely a thing." 

Adrian had only just barely assembled the brain cells for words and the brain cells it would take to process this shit were a few steps behind. Belmont was in a handful of his lectures and one of his discussion sections. He had the build and swagger of a jock but sometimes opened his mouth and insightful things fell out. He was better read than most of their classmates and made references that went over half the class’s head. He also made terrible references to Call of Duty and a handful of even shittier video games. 

Belmont was an enigma. 

He also had a perfect jawline, bright blue eyes, and a sarcastic smile that was dangerous to look at directly. He was beautiful. Usually, a bit of a mess but he managed to make the shaggy bed-head and eternal need for a shave look good. Adrian did not like him. No. That was a lie. A lie he’d been telling himself for a year and a half. Adrian didn’t hate looking at him or even listening to him talk and he had a few questions about why his frat-boy ass was reading Foucault without being forced to by the syllabus. 

"He should fucking say something," Adrian said. "I have a list of things I would do to him already written up." 

"Really? After all this," she said lifting up their entwined hands. "I thought you were straight.” 

"I'm not afraid of the word bisexual." 

She laughed a little too loud, a little too close to his ear and he caught her chin and turned her face up to look at him. She held his gaze. She was still and more serious than she’d been about anything but the math. Her skin was warm under his fingers and he leaned in so they were nose to nose before he lost his nerve. 

"If there was no Belmont, would you go home with me?" he asked. 

She held his gaze for a long time before nodding. Well. That was a thing. He dropped his hand and sat back, hiding all his churning thoughts behind the rim of the wine glass. He didn’t even know this girl’s name and he had no idea how to ask at this point. She considered him, tapping her fingers on the rim of her bottle. They sat there in their own thoughts for what felt like a very long time. 

"Can you give me a few minutes?" she asked. 

He nodded. 

"Give me your phone or your keys or something," she said. 

"Why?"

"I want a hostage." 

Adrian laughed. "Why should I give you a hostage?"

"Because I'm about to step outside to make a phone call and you're going to realize that this is ridiculous and you're going to decide that the safest and most reasonable response is to just walk away quietly before I come back. And you're right but I don't want you to do that. I want you to be here when I come back so I want a hostage." 

"Trade?" he suggested. 

She raised her eyebrows. 

"Maybe you're planning to just walk and take my phone?"

She dug in her pocket, pulled out a tangle of keys with a big goggle-eyed key chain on it. It was adorable and suited her. He had no idea what the character was. He reached into his pocket and handed her his keys. She would be able to steal his car but she'd have to find it first. She snatched the keys out of his hand and leaned in to kiss the side of his face. It wasn't really his cheek. It was too high for that. She took another drink of the beer and then slid off the barstool and swayed for a moment before she walked away. 

She didn't look back. He watched her until the crowd swallowed her. 

His head fell to his arms before he realized what he was doing. He thunked his head against the wood of the table because goddamnit he had bad taste in everyone. Unattainable crushes and hookups that crashed an burned by the third date. 

"Hey, baby, did she leave you high and dry?” someone said. 

Adrian lifted his head to look at a pretty girl with thick dark hair and a pink top. No. No, he was not replacing the unattainable crush with a bad hookup. He put the full force of his annoyance into the look he gave this girl. That didn’t work. 

She slid her hand up his arm and said something rude about the messy hair or the jeans or the boots of the blue-eyed physics major. Adrian immediately wanted her gone. He usually pretended he knew how to behave around normal people but he didn't bother at that moment. He curled a lip. Cocked an eyebrow. Gave her a once over that was not kind. He was a dick and it worked without him having to say a word. She scowled at him and stalked away to tell her friends what an asshole he was. 

Good. 

Adorable Physics Major showed up at his side after just long enough that he was sure something had gone wrong and she’d stolen his car or been kidnapped or something less dramatic. She dropped his keys on the bar top in front of him and leaned in against his shoulder. Close and warm and whispering against his ear. 

"This isn't a you and me thing," she said. "This is a you and me and him thing, is that something you're interested in?"

Adrian went very still and took a long slow breath. He was probably already so drunk that he’d passed out on the floor of his room. This was definitely a dream. That was not the kind of thing that people said in the real world. He nodded.  
  
"Seriously?"

He laughed and it was mostly nerves escaping. "Yeah, seriously." 

“I want to take you home and share you with my asshole boyfriend." 

"Is he really an asshole?"

"He has his moments and he wasn't super comfortable with the idea of you in his apartment so you should be ready for the asshole version of Trevor Belmont," she said. "He definitely agreed to it and said yes when I suggested that you were into the idea of coming home with me but he's not going to be nice about it. He's never nice about it the first time you make him face something he wants."

"Was your first time a little weird?" Adrian asked. He pushed. He pushed because the whole conversation made him nervous and misery loved company. She did not rise to the bait. She just shrugged and waved the question away. 

"The first first time? No. It was pretty normal and boring. The first time we got creative? Yeah. That was hella weird because he really wanted it and he really wouldn't admit to wanting it which is a very strange pairing. He's tense and nervous and every time I ask him to check-in, he's absolutely all in. It took a little while for me to get used to listening to what he said instead of trying to guess things from his body language. Don’t ever try and guess with Trevor, you’re going to be wrong.” 

"He's a bit repressed?"

"His family is freakishly religious. He's more than a bit repressed. We've been together two years and I'm the opposite of a good Christian girl and even with that much exposure therapy, he still gets weird sometimes." 

"Should I tell him about this conversation?"

"You do you," she said. "It'll make him embarrassed as hell which isn't my kink but might be yours." 

"Is it his?" 

"No. Not exactly. It isn't not not-his-kink though. Like you can push him pretty far," she said. 

"You can." 

"Fair, I can push him into making terrible decisions. I have never seen him actually interact with a guy that he's into and I have no idea how rude he’s going to be. Probably not super polite. He’s never super polite though so that might be asking too much of the world." 

"Give me your phone." 

She paused before she did. He had ordered himself another drink and she helped herself to a sip as she opened the phone app and set up the right number before she handed it over. He watched her take another drink from his glass and then once more before he hit the call button. 

"Hey," the voice on the other end said. Flat and even and unbothered. 

"Your girlfriend is drinking my very expensive glass of pinot grigio and trying to pick me up at a shit bar off-campus," he said. 

"Yeah, she mentioned that." 

Adrian waited. Trevor fucking Belmont didn't say anything else. 

"Make an invitation or tell me to fuck off," Adrian said. 

"Are you a goddamn vampire?"

An unexpected swell of confidence hit him and he said, "I bite sometimes but only if you're into that." 

That got him a grin from the adorable physics major as she mouthed a silent 'I am.'

He smiled. 

"You're an asshole," Trevor said. 

"Yeah." 

"Sypha's into you." 

"I think she's into the idea of you fucking a guy, to be quite honest," Adrian told him. 

"Hey!" adorable physics major - Sypha - said. "For the record. I'm a little into that but I'm also into the idea of you fucking me so let's not make this all about Trevor's cock alright? Trevor's cock is not that impressive." 

"My cock is awesome," Trevor argued through the phone. He could hear her but she couldn't hear him.

Adrian leaned in and took his drink back from her. He was running on adrenaline and hormones and just a bit of alcohol. She held his gaze, bit her lip, and leaned in. Her eyes were bright as summer skies and very distracting. Adrian smiled at her as he took another sip of what she'd left of his drink. 

"Is it really awesome?" he asked. 

"Fuck off," Trevor said. 

“What are you two talking about?”

“Cocks.” 

“Do not tell her that. She has the dirtiest sense of humour on the planet.” 

Sypha stage whispered, "His cock has its moments." 

Adrian raised his eyebrows at her. 

"Most of the time he’s not terrible," she admitted before grinning and taking his drink back and helping herself again. He took it back before she could finish it. If she wanted one, she could order one. He needed this one to get through this conversation. 

"Do you want me to show up at your house?" Adrian asked into the phone.  
  
A long silence followed by a noncommittal noise that was emphatically not a no but Adrian wanted to hear more than not-no before he got in Sypha's ancient Toyota - he had been playing with her keys while he waited for her to come back and could tell that it was ancient from the key - and going home with her. 

He didn't cheat. Neither did he didn't fool around with people who were likely to beat the hell out of him when they had a moment of gay panic. He was smarter than that. This was somehow both those worst-case scenarios of the quasi-closeted faux-straight jackass and the cheating girlfriend. If it went well, it would be neither of those things but Adrian had learned back in high school that you didn't expect things to go well because they usually didn't. 

"That's unfortunate," Adrian said, "I'm a whole hell of a lot of fun." 

Another beat of silence but not so long that he took the phone from his ear. 

"Is that a promise?" Trevor Belmont asked. 

"Yeah." 

"Is there a catch? Sypha made it sound like there wasn't a catch."

Adrian laughed and took his glass back from Sypha again. Little adorable alcoholic kleptomaniac. He drained it and shook his head before he answered. 

“If you make shit weird in lecture, I will murder you and bury you in the ravine behind the sport’s center." 

“Specific.” 

“Planning is important.” 

“This is best no strings attached. I'm not sticking around for breakfast and cuddling,” he said. He didn’t have much experience with unattainable crushes that became shitty hookups and definitely needed to set his expectations low before he got something broken. His heart or his pride were easier to protect if he didn’t go in hoping for better than a bit of screwing around. 

"Sypha's probably already planning how to talk you out of that," Trevor said. 

She did look like she was about to lean in and start saying something intense and demanding. Adrian shot her a glance and she rolled her eyes and sat back. Trevor didn't sound chill. Adrian didn't feel chill. Sypha looked very chill. Comfortable and content. She ran her finger around the rim of his wine glass and waited for him to make his decision. 

"Is that an invitation?" Adrian asked. 

He'd waited too long to respond and Trevor made a confused sound. "Do you want me to stick around for breakfast?"

"That depends." 

"On what?"

"What you can do with your mouth." 

Adrian was glad there was nothing left in the glass because if he'd been drinking when he heard that, he would have choked. As it was he barely managed to get a hold of himself before he made a sound. Sypha smiled. He had made a face and she was putting the pieces together as to why. She licked her lips and smiled at him and it was very distracting. 

"I have a great mouth," he said. 

"Prove it," Trevor said. 

Trevor Belmont was a dickhead in a lot of his classes. Adrian had been aware of him since freshman year but hadn't registered how much of that awareness was interest until Trevor was flirting low and heavy in his ear. He wanted Belmont. He'd wanted Belmont for awhile. He was pretty sure that wanting Belmont was very bad for his health but knowing that and controlling the wanting were very different things. 

He looked up at Sypha who still looked impossibly chill in this situation. She was rolling his wine glass between her fingers. 

“Do we need to call a cab?” he asked. 

“We can walk,” she said. “It’s close.” 

“This is a bad fucking idea,” he said to no one or both of them or whatever higher power was listening. 

“No, it isn’t,” Sypha said. 

“Yeah, probably,” Trevor said in his ear. 

“Coming?” she asked hopping down off the stool and abandoning the wine glass. She held out her hand. 

“Yes. I hope so,” he said taking it and lacing his fingers with hers. She let out another burst of laughter and pulled him away from the table. She led the way through the crowd and he smiled as he followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Sypha held his hand and led the way through the bar and out onto the street. She was tiny. Once they were both standing, he realized he was more than a head taller than her. She kept pace with him and led him away from campus and towards the main road. 

When they were waiting for a streetlight to change, he wrapped his arms around her and set his chin on her head. He had to lean down a little to do it. She cuddled back into the touch and they stood there as they waited for the light to change so they could cross the street. 

"Are you a cuddler or are you just horny?" she asked. 

"Yes." 

"Good." 

The light changed and he pushed her forward with his hands a little too high on her hips so he could not-so-accidentally touch her skin. Her shirt was loose enough that he could get his hand up under it without seeming like he was trying anything. She stayed close as they fell into step on the other side of the intersection. Adrian smiled as she slipped her arm around his waist and he spread his hand up under her shirt on the small of her back. She slowed down as they walked and slipped her fingers into his pocket. Her hands were small and warm and demanding as they wandered just enough to be distracting. 

She was confident. Adrian usually found the idea of someone getting too dominant unsettling but the idea of Sypha the adorable physics major telling him what she wanted him to do was more than a little appealing. The boyfriend complicated things but it wasn't a bad complication. The boyfriend was very hot and had already asked for a blow job. 

"Do you have a wishlist?" Sypha asked. 

"Is it Christmas already?"

"Sarcasm isn't going to get you anywhere with me, pretty boy," she said poking him in the ribs with her free hand. 

"I want to suck his dick and I haven't quite figured out what I want from you," he said. 

"That's a low bar," she said. 

"Can't be disappointed when you set your expectations in the gutter," he said. 

"Set them a little higher, we can do better than the gutter," she said. 

"What's your wishlist?" he asked. 

"I want to see him get fucked hard enough to stop mouthing off," she said. "You look like the kind of guy who melts after an orgasm and I want to see you with all your walls down. That’s the top of my list."

"You want me to fuck your boyfriend so hard that I collapse?"

"That isn't quite what I said but it sounds like a hell of a lot of fun." 

"What if I want to fuck you?"

"Yes," she said. "Yeah, that's good too." 

He pulled her in closer and then stepped off the sidewalk into an alley that was thankfully not completely disgusting. He spun her and pushed her back against the wall. She gasped and tilted her head back to smile at him. They hung in an odd detente with her hands on his chest and his on her hips. She got her thoughts in order first and leaned back against the brick. Her hands slid up his chest and she curled her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him in. He let her lead, leaned in as her hand tightened. She kissed him first and he smiled before he kissed her back. He picked her up and used the wall behind them to keep her balanced. She swore and then wrapped her legs around his waist and held on as he demanded more from the kiss. She kept up with him, kissing back and holding on. 

"You should put me down," she murmured into his ear after a time that he couldn't have defined with a gun to his head. It could have been a minute, it could have been hours. It was a very good kiss. His mouth was on her neck and he kissed the skin over her pulse point instead of answering right away. 

"I don't want to." 

"I am not fucking you in this alley," she said. "If you keep trying to get your hands up my shirt, we need to go inside." 

"Hmm." 

"That's not a negotiation. Alley sex is a hard no." 

"Apartment sex?"

"Apartment sex sounds like a better idea," Sypha told him. 

He kissed her again and time got fuzzy again and it was very very good. She finally pushed him back with a hand on his cheek. He blinked at her and she smiled back. 

"Put me down." 

This time, he did. She wavered on her feet for a moment and had to grab hold of his arm. She didn't let go and used it to pull him out of the alley and back onto the street. He was watching her, not where he was going but she was steering and it worked out.

She let them into a shitty four-story brick building with a key that needed to be jiggled and slammed to force the door open. 

"Don't talk to anyone in the hall," she said, "They're just going to try and sell you heroin." 

"You live in a drug den?"

"We live in the same building as a drug den but not actually in the drug den," she said. 

"Sounds restful." 

She looked at him with a flat expression. "It's not but not all of us have a rich daddy." 

He started to say something to that but she dragged him through the foyer, past the ratty mailboxes, to the stairwell. He let the topic go. It was a very shitty apartment building. It was a hell hole of an apartment building. It was the kind of place that made you turn around and walk away from a one night stand because you didn't want to get murdered. Adrian considered it but he didn't leave. He didn't want to let go of Sypha and he didn't want to leave her in a building where getting murdered seemed quite so likely. She didn't seem bothered as she took him up to the third floor and then let him into room 309. 

"Hey!" she called out brightly. 

The apartment was only a little less shitty than the building it was in. The walls had been painted recently and there was a little rug and a shoe rack by the front door but the flooring was as old as the building and the ceilings seemed just a little too low. There were a series of pictures hung on the wall in tidy dollar store frames. A mix of Sypha and Trevor and people Adrian didn't recognize. 

"I'm surprised he agreed to come in here," Trevor said. 

He appeared to lean against the wall at the end of the hall. He wore a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that stretched a little too tight across his chest. He shook his hair out of his face and crossed his arms like he was annoyed by the company. Adrian considered him. His feet were bare which was an interesting detail. He obviously hadn’t bothered dressing up for a one night stand and Adrian both liked the domesticity of it and was annoyed that Trevor hadn’t bothered to even brush his hair. 

“Hi, Belmont,” 

“Hi, Blondie.”

Sypha had warned him that Belmont wasn’t going to be polite but the nickname still rankled. He let some of that annoyance show on his face but he didn’t turn and leave. Belmont caught the look and shrugged but didn’t apologize. 

“Welcome to our humble home, Adrian, it’s so nice of you to join us,” he said with dripping faux sincerity. 

“You shut up,” Sypha said pointing a finger at Trevor. 

“I don’t know, his defensive sarcasm is kind of cute,” Adrian said. 

“You two both flirt like idiots, great,” she said. 

She had gotten her shoes off and shoved Adrian in the back, pushing him forward. Trevor backed up and let him into the living room. It was a bit chaotic and pushed right up to the line of messy but not quite over it. The shelf by the kitchen was crammed with stuff that didn't fit into the tiny cabinets. The shelf by the TV was a barely organized pile of video games, bits related to video games, and books. In the corner by the window as a desk and another shelf that was double-stacked with books and piled with papers. He was willing to bet that was Sypha's study space. There was a handful of rugs and throw cushions and decent curtains but nothing matched. Probably bought from rummage sales or inherited from relatives with no taste. 

"Regretting this already?" Trevor asked.

"Your interior decorating leaves something to be desired," he said. 

"Pretentious dickhead," Trevor said but he said to Sypha and held out a hand like he was a game show host and Adrian was a prize in the third round. 

Adrian flipped him off. 

Sypha interrupted before he could say anything he would regret. She came over to wrap her arm around Adrian’s waist and leaned her cheek against his shoulder. All of Trevor’s attention went to her and nothing about his expression was readable. It was definitely interested but it was hard to tell if the interest was horny or jealous. 

"I'm going to make him a cup of tea and then crawl into his lap and kiss him until he's hard enough to do something more creative. If you just want to be a jackass, you don't need to play," Sypha said. 

Adrian raised his eyebrows. 

"I didn't say I wasn't interested," Trevor said. 

"You called me a bitchy twink once," Adrian said. 

"You weren't supposed to hear that," Trevor said. 

"Not the point." 

"In my defense, you're a bitchy twink." 

Adrian's annoyance made him bold and he pushed right into Trevor's personal space. It earned him a smile that derailed his annoyance. This was definitely Belmont flirting. Months of arguments in class reorganized themselves in his memory at the sight of that smile. He had a hand on the wall beside Trevor's head and they were eye to eye as Adrian leaned in close enough that they were almost touching. 

"Should I apologize?" Trevor asked. 

"You should admit that bitchy twink is a thing that you're into," he said. 

"I'm definitely into bitchy," Trevor said with a smirk. 

"Do not," Sypha said slapping his arm. 

They shared a look and she smiled at him before she walked away and left them to menace each other in the hallway. She didn't look back. She headed for the kitchen and flipped on the bright overhead light. They watched her, still leaned together in the hall as she filled up the kettle and turned it on and then started digging for snacks in the cupboards. 

"Most people don't make their one night stand a nice cuppa tea," Trevor asked. 

"Do you like chocolate?" she asked instead of responding. She held out a box of chocolate cookies. Adrian stepped away from Trevor and went over to wrap his arms around her waist. He wanted to see what sort of reaction it would get out of Trevor. She leaned back against him so her shoulders were against his chest. He forgot he was trying to bother Trevor and pulled her closer. 

"I like anything," he said. 

"Do you mean that?" she asked. 

She spun around and out of his arms. Then hoisted herself up so she sat on the countertop and was almost at eye level with him. Adorable. Her knees were apart and he pushed them a little wider so he could stand between then. He could feel Trevor's attention on them. 

He didn't actually like anything but he was pretty sure that he would enjoy anything this woman chose to do to him. There was a chance this was a conversation about biscuits in which case, whatever. He really didn’t care what kind of cookies she had. 

"This isn't a thing that we do. Just for the record. You're the first third either of us has ever brought home. Trevor only agreed to it because he's had a thing for you for a while."

He nodded. “I get that.” 

"Go suck him off while I make tea, I'll join you in a minute," she said. 

He considered her. Held her gaze. She flashed a smile and pulled him in for a quick kiss before she pushed him back so she could slide back off the counter. She gave him another shove in Trevor's direction before turning back to rummage in the cupboards. 

He glanced over at Trevor Belmont. Track pants, bare feet, worse than a five o’clock shadow, steady watchful eyes, mouth twisted with just the tiniest bit of jealousy. He was gorgeous. He walked back across the room. Trevor tracked him with his eyes but otherwise stayed still. 

"Did you mean it?" Adrian asked. 

"What?"

"About finding out what my mouth can do?"

"Yeah," Trevor said. 

They'd never touched. They'd been in the same classroom over and over again. They'd even sat beside one another more than once but they'd never so much as brushed fingers. The very idea of touching him sent a shiver down Adrian’s spine. He looked him over but didn’t touch. Didn’t close that last little bit of space. He wanted to see if Trevor would do it first. He didn’t. He’d stopped making mean comments in favour of quiet watchful eyes and a smirk. 

Adrian tugged his pants down as he knelt. 

Trevor inhaled and blinked once. It was the only indication of surprise. He glanced up but Sypha wasn’t getting involved. Adrian was very sure that she wasn’t going to get involved in this. Trevor looked back at him as he carefully pulled down underwear and settled back on his heels to take in the view. Trevor pulled his shirt up a little so he could watch. 

The hair on his stomach gathered into a thick trail and his cock hung heavy between his thighs. Trevor watched him with his mouth partially open and his bright blue eyes partially closed but very alert.

“What?”

“I didn’t think you’d actually-” Trevor started and trailed off. “But don’t stop.” 

The first touch was his mouth on Trevor's almost soft cock. He used his hands to pull the sweats down a little further and closed his eyes as he took the cock his mouth and bobbed his head. He ran a hand up under his shirt, spreading his fingers out over his stomach and up to his chest. Trevor thrust his hips forward just a little. A little flinch of movement as he made a heavy low sound. 

Good. Adrian kissed his stomach and then went back to bobbing his head. He kept Trevor in place with his hands on his hips and did most of the work with his mouth. 

"Fuck," Trevor said and it dissolved into a low laugh. Adrian looked up at him and he was still smiling. 

"Shut up and enjoy it," Adrian told him pressing a kiss to his hip this time. 

Trevor had looked about average when he'd started but as he got hard, he got longer and thicker. The man had a bigger dick than he deserved. Trevor dropped his head back to lean it against the wall behind him as Adrian worked on him. That was a very good view. He kept sucking. His gag reflex tried to challenge him but he tilted his head and swallowed hard and pushed past it until he could nuzzle Trevor's stomach on each stroke of his mouth. 

"Damn that's good," Trevor said. 

Adrian had lost track of time again. Sypha appeared beside them and she ran her fingers through his hair and leaned her head on Trevor's shoulder. Adrian looked up at her and she smiled. Smug. She looked a little smug but he didn’t care. He didn't stop what he was doing. He kept sucking, working his tongue, taking that cock as far as he could manage. She ran her fingers down his cheek when he managed to bury it to the hilt. He held himself there as he looked up at her. 

"He's really good at that," Sypha said.

"So good," Trevor said. 

"I expect a return on this investment," Adrian said. 

“You’re enjoying it,” she said. 

“I don’t hate it.” 

“I’ll make it worth it,” Trevor said. 

He held her gaze and went back to sucking and bobbing his head. Trevor was going to cum like this and then Adrian was going to fuck Sypha while her boyfriend was still soft and recovering from the orgasm. It wasn’t a bad way to spend a Saturday night. 

In the best-case scenario, no one was mad about it. In the worst-case scenario, everyone was mad about everything that happened. No one looked mad right now. Sypha was happy and watching him with curious eyes. Trevor was definitely not about to complain. His eyes were shut and one of his hands was in Adrian’s hair. He reacted to everything Adrian wanted him to. Little expressions on his face or his hips shifting.

"Fuck," Trevor said again. 

"Shh, you're doing great," Sypha murmured against his ear. 

He relaxed for her and then tensed again as Adrian ran his teeth along with Trevor's cock. He didn't bite but he threatened it. Trevor shivered for him. Shivered and inhaled and reached down to grab hold of his hair and pull him in closer. Adrian stayed where he was put and sucked hard. Trevor's hand was strong and held him down so that he could barely bob his head. He could still breathe so he didn't fight it. 

Trevor swore again before he thrust forward and made a low sound in the back of his throat. Adrian sucked harder and used a hand to push him closer to the edge of the orgasm. He ignored everything else. Watching Trevor flush and breathe hard for him was all he wanted to see. Trevor was close and he was moaning and it was hard to care about anything but that. 

“I’m- you-” Trevor started. 

“Don’t fight it,” Adrian told him. “Come for me.” 

He kept a hand on Trevor’s hip to keep him where he wanted him and went back to work on his cock. He was very close and it didn’t take much to push him over into an orgasm. Adrian sucked him through it and then a little more just to see him shiver. He finally pulled back, feeling smug and very horny. 

“You’re beautiful,” Adrian murmured. 

Trevor pulled him up to his feet and kissed him. The first brush of lips was a bit clumsy and too hard but then Trevor let out a gasp that was half laughter and kissed him again. Properly. Slow and deep and affectionate. He’d been ready for needy or demanding but something about this kiss knocked his expectations sideways. A hand on his neck and their bodies very close together. Adrian leaned in against Trevor's chest and reached out. Sypha pulled him in so his arm curled around her back. For a moment, they were all touching each other. Warm and close. 

"Fuck, that was amazing," Trevor murmured. 

"Told you," Sypha said. "I knew this was a good idea." 

"Don’t be smug," Trevor said. 

"You love it," she shot back. 

"Hm," Trevor said. He was nodding and nuzzling the side of her face. She kissed him and Adrian had his head on Trevor's shoulder as he watched it happen. 

"I want a kiss," Adrian murmured as soon as she pulled back. 

She wasn't the one that kissed him. 

Trevor cupped his face and pulled him back. This kiss was harder than the last one. Demanding and Trevor’s hand held him in place as his tongue got involved and Adrian’s mouth opened to try and keep up. He got an arm around Trevor’s neck and held him close, pressing their bodies together and keeping Trevor pushed back against the wall. 

“Tea?” Sypha suggested. 

"Are you fucking with us?" Trevor asked, his mouth dragging along Adrian’s cheek as he turned to look at her. 

"I really made tea. My grandfather always made tea when a visitor came over." 

"Your visitor just swallowed my whole damn cock and is pressing a hell of a hard-on against my thigh." 

Shit. 

Adrian was definitely doing that. He considered pulling back but instead he ground forward a little and Trevor closed a hand on his hip. Held him still. Held him hard. Damn it, the man was strong. They shared a look. Trevor cared about tea about as much as he did. 

"I think that's more of a reason to show hospitality, not less." 

"She's fucking with us," Adrian muttered. 

Trevor pressed his thigh up against Adrian's cock and laughed again when he tensed. Adrian was regretting the jeans. They were sleek and black and made his ass look good but they were tight enough to be uncomfortable now that his dick was hard and someone was grinding against it. He wanted out of the jeans. He wanted to get Trevor out of his shirt. He wanted Sypha to moan for him. He didn't really want tea. 

He ended up on the sofa with a cup anyways.

Sypha sat down with her back against Trevor's chest and put her legs up over his lap. She smiled and it was both adorable and a challenge. He took a sip of tea and held eye contact as he slid his hand up her ankle and pushed her legging up her calf. She slouched a little which let her skirt fall up around her hips. People who argued leggings weren't pants had apparently never had leggings between them and things they really wanted to touch. Her skin was soft and she was all smiles. He considered trying to get the leggings off but hadn’t figured out the tea thing yet and wasn’t sure if he would upset her by trying. 

"Boundaries?" she asked. 

"What?" 

"What are your boundaries? Mine are public sex-" 

"No alley sex," Adrian said. 

"Exactly.”

“Was alley sex suggested? What kind of conversation did you have in that bar?” Trevor asked. 

“Alley making out happened,” she said patting Trevor’s chest. She didn’t give him a chance to make a comment. She turned back to Adrian and said, “I also don't like hitting or spanking or any of that. You can hold me down but you spank my ass then I'm kicking you out. I also don't like bodily fluids that aren't cum and even that I don't want near my face," she said. Trevor made a sad face and then rolled his eyes. She caught Adrian's attention stray to him and without turning around, she elbowed him in the ribs, "None of that.” 

"He swallows enough for both of you," Trevor said. 

"That's what I mean by boundaries," she said pretending that Trevor hadn't spoken. 

Adrian nodded and kept stroking her leg as he drank his tea and tried to decide on his answer. She waited him out but watched him with those big blue eyes and her mouth quirked into the hint of a smile. He didn't want to share any of his deep dark issues. He just wanted them naked and something else to put his mouth on. 

"You don't need to tell us why," Trevor said. Adrian hadn’t realized he was making an expression that anyone might read. "Tell me you hate carrots and we just won't use any carrots during sex. Doesn't need to have a reason." 

"Carrots are fine if you're into carrots," Adrian said. 

"I'm not but maybe I'll have a brilliant idea. Sexy vegetables are the new kink.” 

“I don’t think that’s a new kink. I’m sure you wouldn’t be the first person to put a cucumber up your butt,” Sypha said. 

It broke some of the tension. Adrian barked out a laugh. 

"Ok. I take it back. Leave the vegetables in the fridge. I can handle getting slapped around but don't tie me down," he said. He hesitated before adding the next part. Don’t be needy on a first date was one of those things that was just good advice. He said it anyways. "Can you tell me now if I can stay the night? Are you going to kick me out?"

"You can stay for breakfast," Trevor said. 

"Make yourself at home. Some other questions," Sypha said. 

"Anything." 

"Things in your ass?"

"Dicks, fingers, sex toys if you're into that, but don't try and shove a bottle in there or anything," Adrian told her. 

"Mouth?"

"I'll suck anything as long as I can still breathe," he said. 

That got him a look from Trevor that was all suggestive eyebrows. 

"Anything else?" she asked. 

"Any issues about sharing I should know?"

"I'm not leaving," Trevor said. 

"Yeah. You can fuck both of us or you can fuck neither of us but the third person is going to be right there," Sypha said. 

"I can handle that." 

She smiled and elbowed Trevor, "See? Tea is important." 

"Fine. Yes. You were right. You are so smart. Can we put the tea away and go to the bedroom. I can see his cock through those jeans and I want to put it in my mouth," Trevor said. 

"Either of you can put it anywhere you want,” Adrian said. 

They abandoned the teacups on the table. He hadn’t realized he needed the tea conversation until it was done. It took some of the pressure off to have things out in the open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out my brain flat out refuses to edit nearly 10 000 word chunks in a single go. It's just like NAH, this is too hard, gonna go watch marble races on youtube instead. (That's not a joke. I am very into Jelle's Marble-Olympics.)
> 
> So I have chopped what started as a one shot up into even more chapters. Whooops. 
> 
> I have a thing for consent negotiations in general given some of the shit in canon, Alucard deserves someone to make him a hot cup of tea and a chance to set his own rules before anyone gets naked. 
> 
> It's midnight here. I could edit the next 3800 words and make this one giant chapter but instead I'm going to go to bed. So more porn to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrian's wandering hands kept them out of the bedroom for a little bit longer. He tugged on her leggings as she started making jokes about places to put his cock that he wouldn't appreciate and Trevor met his gaze over the top of her head. 

"Pants off, Syph," he murmured in her ear and she glanced up at him, the little one-woman monologue pausing at the tone in his voice. He helped push the damn fabric off her hips and Adrian pulled the leggings the rest of the way off. 

"Ok?" Adrian asked. 

She bit her lip and nodded. She didn't look away from him as her lips quirked towards a smile. He ran his hands up from her ankle to her calf to her thigh as slowly as his impatience would allow. He was caught between wanting it now and wanting it to last for hours. He kissed her knee and tried not to let Trevor's attention make him self conscious. Her watching from the kitchen hadn't bothered Adrian but Trevor watching from over her shoulder, made him worry he was going to do a bad job of this somehow. 

He readjusted. The sofa wasn't really big enough to get comfortable but he nudged her into spreading her thighs and then leaned in over her to kiss her while his hands kept roaming up her legs and her hips. The underwear was gone along with the leggings but her skirt was still there, pushed up to her waist. She settled into the kiss, leaning back against Trevor and spreading her knees wider as she wrapped her arms around him and held on. She demanded with every drag of her lips. She kissed hard and dragged her teeth along his lower lip when he slowed down. 

He got his fingers to the right place and she gasped for him as he pressed and rubbed. 

"You're a little wet," he said. 

"No," she said. "I was a little wet when you picked me up in the alley. This is well beyond a little wet." 

"I am building up a very hot picture of that alley incident," Trevor said. 

"It would have been but she refused to fuck me in an alley." 

"I am not fucking anyone in a-" she started to argue but he slipped two fingers into her and she dropped her head back and made a happy sound instead. "Ok, that, that was good." 

Trevor kissed him. Once, hard. A hand around the back of his neck and his mouth hungry and demanding for not nearly long enough. Then Trevor gave him a little shove and pulled one of Sypha's knees a little wider. That got another one of those gasps out of her. Adrian had to rearrange her a little so he could get between her legs and reach all the things he wanted to reach. He was kneeling on the floor again with her spread halfway across Trevor's lap.

It was the second time in less than an hour that he'd gotten on his knees for these two. 

Sypha gave him a smile and let out a little laugh. 

Worth it. 

He kept two fingers inside her and thrust hard. She cried out when he closed his mouth over her. She tried to smother the sound by turning into Trevor and pressing her face against his chest. He met Adrian's gaze again. All smiles and a very horny glint in his eye. He steadied her spread leg with one hand and slipped his other up her shirt. 

Adrian watched them. Watch her flush and breathe through her mouth. Watched Trevor run his hands over her and make her gasp when he did something under her shirt. He kept getting distracted from what he'd intended to do with his mouth against her and his fingers buried inside her. She moaned and arched for him. 

"You're coming a lot faster than I thought you would," Trevor said. 

She started to twist towards him and Adrian sucked hard on her clit and she cried out instead of whatever she was going to say. He chased that reaction, a hand on her hip to keep her where he wanted her, and his fingers still inside as she came. She collapsed back against Trevor and blinked at him once he let her go. He leaned his cheek against her thigh and waited for a moment while everyone caught their breath. 

"Nobody's done, right?" he said. 

"Not even close, Blondie," Trevor said. 

"Pick another fucking nickname," Adrian told him. 

"Snookums? Cutie? Baby Boy?"

"Every one of those is awful but they're all better than Blondie," he said. 

"Get up, Adrian, I want you in bed," Sypha told him. 

He stood and she held out a hand. He grabbed it and pulled her to her feet. She was a little pink through the cheeks but with her skirt hanging where it was meant to, she looked normal, almost wholesome. That illusion only lasted a moment. 

Sypha pulled his shirt up a few inches and ran her fingers along his stomach. He pulled his shirt the rest of the way off and then tugged on hers. She raised her hands up and let him pull it off of her. She wore one of those lacey half bra tank top things underneath and he could see her nipples through the lace. He leaned over and closed his mouth on one through the fabric. 

She gasped and a moment later her fingers were in his hair pulling him closer. 

“By morning, he’ll have had every part of me in his mouth,” she said. 

“That sounds like a challenge,” he said. 

Trevor got in the way of Adrian trying to complete the challenge right there. Trevor grabbed her hips and pushed her towards the bedroom. He got about two steps before he reached back and grabbed Adrian by the belt and dragged him along after. Clothing got dropped along the way and by the time they got to the bedroom, Adrian's trousers were undone and Trevor pushed him back on the bed to pull them the rest of the way off. 

Sypha climbed up onto the bed with him and he pulled her in. She was still wearing the lace bra though the rest of the clothes was gone. He ran his hands up her thighs He twisted his fingers in band of the bra and used it to yank her close. She kissed him. She settled in beside him and kissed him slower than he'd intended to go. 

She was already an orgasm ahead of him and it made her slower and more indulgent than his cock's expectations. 

She smiled and nuzzled and played with his hair as she kissed him softly. He tried to demand more from the kiss but she was more stubborn than he was and kept everything slow and easy. It was good. It was too good to argue about and he found himself lying back against a pile of pillows. He understood why cats purred. If he could have, he would have purred for her. 

Trevor caught his cock in one of his very big hands and squeezed enough to startle him out of that train of thought. He gasped and Sypha kissed him through that. Still slow. Still steady and warm and close. 

Then there was a mouth on his cock and another against his lips and hands running up his thighs and over his stomach and up his chest and trying to sort out all the touch was beyond him. That hand on his chest was probably Sypha but he couldn’t remember why he thought that because Trevor sucked a little harder and his head fell back. 

It was a slow blow job. Nothing hurried. Adrian pulled back from the kiss and caught her face in both hands to wrench back a little bit of control over what was happening to him. She stopped and smiled at him with very flushed lips. 

Why had he wanted her to stop?

Trevor sucked a little harder and took him further into his mouth. 

Oh. Right. That. 

“Does he look as good as it feels?” he murmured. 

Sypha sat back and considered her boyfriend. Trevor pulled back enough to say something but not so far that Adrian’s cock wasn’t still touching his face. Whatever he said was much less important than the image of wet lips and those pretty blue eyes. Adrian stroked his face and then angled his cock back towards his mouth and Trevor took it in again with a smirk but no commentary. 

“He looks very good like that,” Sypha said and Adrian just nodded. 

They sat together and watched until Trevor sat up and shook his head. He pointed at her and then shot a look at Adrian.

“I’m feeling objectified right now.” 

“What would make you feel better?” Sypha asked. 

Everything they said was either a tease or a joke but there was so much affection in the way they watched each other that insults landed like endearments. The sarcasm in her voice made him smile and he kissed her cheek as he crawled up over Adrian. He wasn’t hard yet but the feel of his skin against Adrian’s made him regret that first blow job. Trevor was still spent and soft and Adrian really, really wasn’t done with Trevor Belmont. 

Trevor was busy running a hand up Sypha’s stomach to squeeze a breast hard enough to make her gasp. She pressed into the touch and he did the same thing to her other breast while she arched and smiled at him. 

“I bet you can’t take him,” Trevor said with his mouth against hers. 

“Excuse you,” Sypha said. 

“Try it, he’s bigger than you’re imagining he is.” 

“I can see the size of his cock.” 

“I want to see you make it disappear.” 

Adrian laughed because that was a very bad line. There was a moment of fumbling and laughter as condoms were dug out of a drawer and put in the right place. It wasn’t awkward the way it usually was when he had to go back to his pants and find a condom. It was just another aside. Another fragment of conversation and laughter set against a backdrop of so much touch. He had never found himself laid out on a bed, happy to be fumbling with a condom while a pretty girl laughed at him. 

She was laughing but it wasn’t mean. It was that same teasing banter that she shared with Trevor stretching out to include him. This was already the best night Adrian had ever had and he had barely gotten his pants off. 

It was Trevor's hand that guided Adrian’s cock up to her body and pulled her down onto him. She gasped against his mouth and he kissed her hard. Hands and legs and sorting each other out. He grabbed her hips and pulled her in tight against him. A little cry and he stopped to look up at her. She was staring down at him open-mouthed. 

"Did that hurt?" 

"No. You took me by surprise."

“Sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize. This is,” she laughed a little, “This is not something to apologize for.” 

She set her knees in place and started to rock. It was slow as she got a feel for him. He was pretty sure he wasn't bigger than Trevor but she bit her lip and closed her eyes as she worked her hips. He lay back and ran his fingers up and down her thighs then over her stomach. This was the first really good view he’d gotten of her naked. 

She was pale enough that she flushed all the way down her chest. She had a handful of freckles across her chest and down her arms. He liked the angles of her and the way they fit together. She was thin and narrow and maybe five feet tall but she didn’t seem little. She had a confidence and an ease about her that filled up the space around her. 

“Your beautiful, I don’t think I told you but you’re very beautiful,” he told her. 

Trevor lay back beside Adrian and just watched her move. He ran his hand along her thigh and up to her hip. Then he ran his hand along Adrian's stomach. He got closer. His hands grabbing at Sypha's breasts and drawing her attention. Then his fingers slid into Adrian's mouth and Adrian sucked on them. 

He couldn’t remember the last time anything had happened to him that hit this many pleasure points. The hands-on his body. The feel of their skin under his palms as his hands wandered. She was so warm and moved with an easy rhythm that kept her deep and close and he felt every shift of her hips in his toes. 

Things started to mix together. There were fingers in his mouth then someone was kissing him and then he had a shoulder to kiss then he was moaning and letting his head fall back. 

"I want one of you to suck my dick," Trevor said. 

"Are you hard again already?" Adrian asked trying for nonchalant but sounding breathy. 

"No, but I really want to be." 

Adrian grabbed Sypha around the waist and flipped her onto her back. She yelped and grabbed hold as he manhandled her. He got a gasp and a little punch in the shoulder from her as he moved her. 

“Holy shit,” she said as she landed. 

“You ok?”

“I wasn’t expecting that,” she said and he held her gaze. She laughed and waved off whatever expression was on his face. “I’m good, don’t stop.” 

He laughed and slid back into her. He forgot why he was rolling her over for a moment in favour of pressing a kiss against that smile. For a few moments, he got lost in the kiss but by then Trevor had figured out the position and was straddling her so his hips were level with Adrian’s face. 

Adrian looked up and took in the view. 

Trevor wasn't hard. He was soft and kind of beautiful and fit very nicely in Adrian's mouth. Sypha was playing with Trevor’s balls and kissing his thighs as Adrian sucked him. A cock to suck was distracting and he was inside her but not doing much about it.

She started pressing her hips back up into him, demanding his attention. He settled into a rhythm. Slow and steady and deep. He let his eyes flutter shut as he took Trevor all the way into his mouth as he pressed his hips down into Sypha. A moment to breathe and then another thrust. Slow and steady. Back and forth. 

They let him do what he wanted. Sypha held on with her arms looped around his neck and her mouth against his throat and Trevor played with his hair. The cock in his mouth finally started getting hard and she was moving with him as he thrust. He looked up to see Trevor touch his face and crack a grin. He moaned softly instead of answering and took the cock back in his mouth. He watched Trevor watch him as he sucked. 

Trevor pulled back and Adrian complained. 

"Take a breath," Trevor said. 

"I was enjoying that," Adrian complained. 

"I'm still enjoying it," Sypha said grabbing his hips and pulling him back against her. He moaned and forgot what he was complaining about. 

"I'm going to distract him for a few minutes," Trevor said. 

"What are you going to do?" she asked. 

"Warm him up enough to take a cock in the ass." 

"Now?" Adrian asked. 

"Yeah," Sypha said. "Yeah and then we're going to keep you right here between us until you cum so hard that you forget your own name." 

She caught his face in her hands and kissed him on the mouth. He kissed her back. He was already having a hard time remembering his own name. This was not the kind of fuck that supported critical thinking. This was hands and mouths everywhere. It was incredible but it made names and dates and everything that wasn’t touch fade to a distant echo. 

Trevor pulled his hips back which pulled him out of her. He squirmed against the hold and Trevor held him tight enough that he couldn’t pull away. Strong demanding hands kept his ass up in the air. He wanted to complain but he liked the strength in those hands Sypha didn't let up the kiss. He let kissing her back be all he thought about until wet fingers slid between his ass cheeks. 

He swore. 

"You've done this before right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I, yeah" he muttered. 

"Good." 

"He says that because he's shit at being gentle." 

"I can be gentle." 

"You're not good at it." 

"I don't need you to be gentle with me," Adrian said. 

Trevor wasn't gentle but he wasn’t cruel or even rough either. Adrian liked the strong hands and he was comfortable held between them. Safe. He pushed that thought out of his head even though it was true. He trusted these two to fuck him well past the point of coherence. He pushed into the touch and closed his eyes. 

Sypha held him and pet him as Trevor fingered him. He was already so close but now he was calming back down as his cock hung there between his legs. No less aroused - the fingers working him open made sure of that - but not quite as close to the edge. He shivered and worked his hips against the fingers in his ass and if he leaned in, he could rub the tip of his cock against her stomach. 

"Shh," Sypha said. 

"He is very sensitive and it is very hot," Trevor said. 

"I told you this was a good idea." 

"Don't be smug." 

“Be smug,” Adrian interrupted. “You’re incredible. Don’t let anything distract you from that.” 

“Fucking motivational poster, this one,” Trevor muttered as his fingers stretched and teased Adrian open. Adrian forgot to argue or tease back. He buried his face against Sypha’s neck and pushed back. He hoped it was enough of an invitation. 

Trevor took his time and Sypha reached down between them to slowly jerk Adrian off and make sure he stayed hard. He was losing track of time. He usually took the lead during a hookup. It was easier to be the one making decisions than letting someone else - let alone two someone elses - control his reactions. That concern was very distant. His body was opening up to Trevor’s fingers and the haze of pleasure kept him relaxed. 

“This is so good,” he muttered against Sypha’s shoulder just in case anyone was thinking of stopping. “So so good.” 

“Fuck,” Trevor said to no one in particular as he pushed his fingers in further and made Adrian moan and try to fuck himself on them. That made Trevor swear again and grab his hip to keep him still. 

He pulled against the hold just to make Trevor grab him again. He liked those hands. The strength in them was perfect. 

Trevor finally pulled his hips back and nudged his cock against Adrian's opening. Right. Shit. He was big. He was big enough that taking him wasn't going to be easy. Trevor rubbed more lube onto both of them and then pushed a little. Slow. Gentle. Insistent. So god damn insistent. Adrian tried to convince his body to relax. To let go. To take it. To calm the fuck down. After a few shallow strokes, it started to work. Trevor slid a little deeper and Adrian's body let him in. 

“That ok?”

“Slow. It’s ok but,” he couldn’t find the right words so he just said it again, “Go slow.” 

“Ok, Adrian,” he said. 

It was the first time that Trevor had used Adrian’s name and the sound of it had a far stronger effect than he wanted to admit. 

It ached on that those first few thrusts. He made a low sound somewhere between a moan and Trevor's name. He cut it off by pressing his face to Sypha's neck. She looped her arms around him and pulled him in closer. The possibilities of the position were lost on him as they experimented with where they wanted him. 

"Please," he said. 

"Please what?"

"Don't stop." 

"Wouldn't dream of it," Trevor said. 

Sypha readjusted herself and pulled him back in close. She guided his cock back into her. The sensation knocked his thoughts to pieces. She was warm and wet and he slid all the way in on that stroke. The cock in his ass thrust him forward and he moaned again. 

"The trick to a position like this is to let him do all the work. Your job is to enjoy it," Sypha told him.

"I'm definitely enjoying it," he managed to push out between the moans he couldn’t fully control and wasn’t trying to. 

Trevor pressed in tight and she arched her back and it kept him pinned down between them. Adrian was saying things that included a lot of please and yes but otherwise didn’t make a lot of sense. 

She was watching him, soft and careful and petting his hair as Trevor picked up the pace. He wasn't gentle but Adrian was so turned on that he wasn't about to complain. He had to brace himself with his hands on the headboard to keep from collapsing as Trevor set the rhythm at hard and fast. He was not going to last long before he came. 

He tried to control his breathing while Sypha watched him. She was matching Trevor's rhythm, pushing up as he pushed in. Her movements were shallow but it was more than enough. He shook his head, trying to get a handle on his impulses. She laughed and kissed his neck and he reached down between them to find her clit. She gasped and lost her rhythm when he found the right place. 

"Come for me," he told her. 

"Make me," she muttered. 

He kissed her neck, dragging his teeth along her skin as he rubbed harder. Her breathing changed immediately. She was close. He didn't let up. He rubbed her through to the orgasm and then a little more until she was squirming against him and trying to grab his hand. He grabbed both her wrists and pinned them on either side of her head. 

"Syph?" he said. 

"Fuck," she said. 

She’d said something about being tied up or held down that he couldn’t remember past the cock in his ass and his own building orgasm. 

"I want you right there but if you need it, I will let you up,” he told her. 

"Don’t stop. I'm going to watch you fall apart when you come," she said. 

"Good." 

He pressed in harder so his cock was buried deep inside her and every thrust Trevor made pushed him deeper into her. Adrian just let him do what he wanted. Every thrust made his whole body rock. Sypha was still riding out the aftershocks of that orgasm and every thrust made her tense around him. 

"Keep going baby, you can take it," she murmured in his ear. 

She might have been teasing but he was too far gone to tell anymore. Little sounds were escaping from his mouth, moans, and gasps and maybe names. Sypha was breathing hard along with him as she held him close. 

The orgasm built slowly but steadily. 

When the orgasm crested, he cried out and Trevor pushed him down with a hand on his hip. The pressure kept him pinned between their bodies. The sound he made was not dignified. He came hard inside her and she worked her hips up against him to coax him through it. Trevor didn't let him up right away. 

"I'm very close,” Trevor told him.

"Don't stop," Adrian said. 

He didn't say anything about whether or not he could take it or whether or not he was ok. He wasn't sure about either of those things but he didn't want it to stop yet. Trevor held him and kissed the back of his neck as he thrust in hard and fast. Adrian's muscles tensed at every thrust and Trevor swore into his ear before he finally came too. 

Trevor collapsed to the side and Adrian rolled over onto his side and nuzzled whatever skin he found himself in contact with. Sypha's shoulder maybe. Her fingers traced patterns on his cheeks and she said something in a soft voice that he couldn't make sense of. 

"Fine, you were right," Trevor said. “That was-” 

“So good,” Adrian finished for him.

“You ok?” Sypha asked him. 

"Sort of," Adrian said. "I'm gonna need a week to recover from that fucking." 

"No, baby, if you're still serious about spending the night, you're definitely going to wake up to Trevor's hard dick pressed in against your ass. It doesn't matter what position you fall asleep in, you wake up to a cock against your ass. This has been my life for nearly three years now." 

"You like it," Trevor told her. 

"Didn't say I didn't. Just if you're going to play with fire, you're going to get burned." 

"The two of you are fire?" Adrian asked. 

"Sexy, sexy, fire," she said. 

He laughed. For a little while, they lay together in the bed. Adrian was starting to doze when Sypha got up to wash up and he was left alone with Trevor. He watched her disappear out of the bedroom in the direction of the bathroom. The water switched on and it was a weirdly domestic moment, even more so than the tea and consent conversation. 

Trevor had his head on Adrian's shoulder and was scrolling through something on his phone. Adrian was half asleep and let that make him brave. This man had just fucked him, he was owed some snuggling. He threaded his fingers through Trevor's hair. Trevor tilted his head back and reached out with one hand to squeeze Adrian's thigh in answer but he didn't say anything. 

"I don't usually stay," he said. 

"You don't have to," Trevor said but he didn't get up. His head was on Adrian's chest and his arm was still thrown out and his fingers were tracing absent patterns on Adrian's leg. It felt like an invitation to stay. 

"I want to, I just, don't. Usually." 

"Do you usually want to?" Trevor asked. 

"No." 

"Good." 

"Why, good?" Adrian asked. 

"Because I want you to like us because we're us not because it's fun to pick people up in bars." 

"I didn't say I liked you," Adrian said. 

Trevor slapped him on the thigh. Hard enough to make him jump. "Don't be a dick." 

"Too late." 

"You were nice for a little while there,” Trevor told him. 

It felt like the bubble of teasing that surrounding Trevor and Sypha was being stretched out to include him. It wasn’t a nice sentence but it was said with such a warm tone that it felt like a declaration of something.

Adrian bit his lip to try and clear the afterglow fueled thoughts from his brain. It wasn’t working. 

"You fucked me into submission for a little while there,” he said with as much affection in his tone as he imagined was hiding in Belmont’s. 

Trevor laughed. "I'll remember that for next time. Fuck him hard enough and he stops mouthing off for a half-hour." 

Adrian went back to petting his hair and waiting for Sypha to get out of the bathroom. He was starting to get his bearings back, he didn't want to be a real person again yet. He wanted to be a lump of endorphins and nerve endings and dirty thoughts for a little while longer. Trevor finally dragged him into the kitchen for food and he leaned against Trevor's side while he ate a handful of the cookies Sypha had pulled out for tea. Trevor didn't push him off. 

He wore a pair of borrowed track pants and nothing else. Trevor wore pretty much the same thing and that left a lot of skin to lean against. He kissed Trevor's shoulder and Trevor turned them both around and pushed him backward until his back was against the fridge. Adrian looped an arm around his neck and pulled him closer for a kiss. He hadn't gotten a chance to kiss Trevor properly yet and he wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled him in close. Trevor returned it, pressing him back and kissing him deeply and slowly. Relaxed and content. 

Belmont after an orgasm was a very different person than Belmont trying to start an argument with the TA in an 8am tutorial section. Adrian liked this slow happy version far better than the arrogant argumentative one. And he really liked the arrogant argumentative version. 

Sypha bounced out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, and caught them making out. Smiles and teasing and Adrian managed to steal a kiss from her too before he went into the shower next. 

He tied back his hair because there was no way he was worried about washing it while he was here. The shower was nice and did make him feel more like himself but he was still a little horny when he stepped out and dried off. His clothes were all elsewhere and he wrapped himself up in the towel. Trevor passed him in the hall, with the presence of mind to bring clothes with him to change into as he took over the bathroom. 

Adrian came out to find Sypha in wearing a black button-down that fell to her mid-thigh. It hung off of her shoulders and she’d only done up half the buttons so the swell of her breasts was very visible through the open buttons.

"That's mine," he said. 

"You can borrow some of Trevor's stuff. I like this," she said. 

He looked her up and down. She might have been wearing shorts under his shirt but it was probably just panties. Maybe nothing at all. Her legs looked very good disappearing up under his shirt. He reached out and caught the hem of the shirt and pulled her the last few steps into him. He was only wearing a towel and while his cock was too tired to get hard again, his brain hadn't gotten that memo and it was running a mile a minute through every dirty fantasy it could come up with. 

Sypha looped her arms around his waist and hugged him. Not a come on. A hug. 

“I’m sleeping in your shirt. If you want to stay, I’ll give it back in the morning. If you’re leaving, you can take Trevor’s shitty hoodie,” she said. 

“You’re holding my clothes hostage?”

“Maybe.” 

“Will you give it back in the morning?” 

“Maybe.” 

He kissed her forehead and when she turned to look at him, he caught her face and kissed her.

“Give it back in the morning?”

“No promises,” she said. “I might give it back on Sunday night.” 

“You want me to stay the whole weekend?” he said and the surprise slipped into his voice. 

“I want you to stay,” she said grabbing the towel and using it to pull him in another half step. He wasn’t sure who started the kiss but he was the one who picked her up and set her on the edge of the counter so he didn’t have to bend down to reach her. 

They were still kissing when Trevor reappeared. He wrapped an arm around Adrian’s back and startled him out of the slow comfortable kiss. The towel was on the ground and he was standing in their kitchen, buck naked, kissing her like she was air and he was drowning. Trevor’s hand settled on his back and dragged him back to conscious thought. 

“He didn’t run,” Trevor said. 

“I’m not going to run,” Adrian told him. 

“Good.” 

“Come to bed,” Sypha said. 

He nodded because if he opened his mouth, he was going to embarrass himself by declaring how much he wanted that invitation. He stepped back into Trevor and tilted his head. Trevor met his mouth with a kiss. Soft and lazy. All three of them were sated and sleepy and stumbling into bed felt natural and easy and right. 

Adrian buried his face against Trevor’s shoulder and laced his fingers with Sypha’s but he didn’t let himself say anything. He didn’t let himself make declarations that he would regret in the morning. He knew that every needy thing he could say would still be true in the morning but he kept his mouth shut. 

“Can we keep him?” Trevor asked. 

The lights were out and Adrian was nearly asleep. He’d been holding off on dozing off because he wanted as much hands and skin and cuddle as he could squeeze out of the moment before reality crept back in with the morning light. 

“I’m not kicking him out,” Sypha muttered and her voice was hazy and sleepy but happy. It warmed him up and smoothed the edges off his worries. 

“Good,” Trevor said. 

Adrian smiled and tightened his hold and finally fell asleep tucked into the space between them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did we doubt that I was going to keep him there until the morning?
> 
> Morning after smut is my FAVOURITE smutty trope. 
> 
> I added an extra chapter to this fic specifically so I could write morning after smut. 
> 
> ((no idea when that will be posted, I am attempting to learn my lesson in terms of declaring that things will be done soon))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this to be a kink fic (except for the threesome thing) but I also don't tend to write smut with ANY kind of outline and this is what I wrote. It does veer off into tease and denial stuff. (Well, this chapter starts that but you're gonna need to read the next one to get any satisfaction).

Adrian woke to his alarm blaring, distant and tinny and awful somewhere in the apartment. Fuck. He did not want to get up. He wanted to stay where he was and float in whichever dream he'd been having a little longer.

The infernal noise kept going and he squeezed his eyes shut. It had an automatic shut off at some point. He could ignore it that long and then drift back into what must have been a damn good dream.

He was warm and comfortable and he was pretty sure he’d slept weird because his arm was tingling as he tried to shift it. He was on his back and as he shifted the weight on his arm made a low sound. Oh. Right. That. That had happened. It had fallen asleep because there was a woman on it. 

That woke him up more than the alarm had. 

"The fuck is that?" a man's voice asked. 

Not the woman sleeping with her back to him and pinning his arm down with her body. Someone else. Right. Right. He remembered this. He hadn’t drunk that much the night before. He. They. Right. Ok. This was fine. 

“My alarm,” Adrian said. 

The night before swam back into focus. Sypha laughing in the bar and then kissing him in that alley. The night before had not only happened but he'd slept straight through without waking at five in the morning to realize he'd made a mistake and sneak away. It was well after dawn and he still didn’t want to leave. He turned his face in against Sypha’s hair and sighed.

The alarm kept going, the little bastard. 

"Where the fuck is your phone?"

"My pants," Adrian said. "I think." 

"Where are your fucking pants?"

"No idea, I think taking them off was your idea," he said. 

Another swear word. Trevor got up and went in search of the phone, disappearing out of the bedroom without a backward glance. Adrian rolled over to watch him go. The bedhead was better first thing in the morning and he was wearing a pair of navy sweatpants that hung very low on his hips and that wasn't a terrible view to wake up to. 

Trevor climbed up into the bed with Adrian's phone in hand and rolled him over onto his back with a nudge to the shoulder. Adrian was more than willing to lie back and watch him. Trevor climbed up on top of him. He liked Belmont sitting on his thighs and shaking that messy hair out of his face as he glared at the phone. 

"Why do you have a seven am alarm on a Sunday? Sunday, Tepes?" he said. 

"Maybe I go to church." 

"Seriously? You have a vibe that is less bible study and more would burst into flame.” 

“Haven’t caught fire yet. But I haven’t been to a church since- I don’t know. Ever. Maybe once in middle school? A crush was in involved, it wasn’t my idea.”

"You just like seven in the fucking morning?"

"I have a study group that meets at nine. I need time for a run and breakfast and getting my ass over there." 

"No." 

"No?"

"No," Trevor told him. "You are not leaving to go to some study group." 

"If I don't study, how will I pass my classes?" he said with as much mock sincerity as he could muster.

"You're on the fucking Dean's List. You can skip a study group. I will make it worth your while." 

"How do you know that I'm on the Dean's List? That's a very specific kind of stalking." 

"You're two names ahead of me and I spent the first three weeks after midterms hating you for it," Trevor said. 

"Ah," Adrian lay back and reached for his phone. 

Trevor gave it to him but stayed sitting over him, straddling his hips and sitting on his thighs and making him think very dirty thoughts. It took a moment for him to remember why he had his phone in his hands. Trevor was sitting on him and Trevor was heavy and that was incredibly distracting. 

Phone. 

Blue eyes.

Study group. 

The promise of it being worth his while to skip it. 

He kept his gaze on the phone as he typed out an apology message to the girl who ran the study group. He didn't make any excuses, just told her that he wouldn't be there. He held the phone up to Trevor to see the message. 

"Good." 

Trevor took his phone and put it on silent before he dropped it face down on the bedside table. Then Trevor slid down and lay down on top of him. Just stretched out and put his head on Adrian’s shoulder like they’d been doing this for years and it was perfectly normal. 

The bottom dropped out of Adrian's stomach. He forgot his own name for a moment as Trevor settled in with their bodies pressed together. Neither of them had found a shirt the night before and this much skin pressed to his before he'd even decided if he wanted to stay was disorienting. Trevor stayed close but propped up on one elbow so he could run his palm down Adrian's chest and stomach. 

Adrian was definitely staying. 

He could lie to himself that he was still considering slipping away and making his excuses but it was a flimsy lie. He had bowed out of the study group, had turned off the second alarm. He had forgotten the existence of the phone before it clicked against the table. He was staying until they kicked him out and Trevor showed no signs of that. 

"Seven am is a stupid time," he said. 

"I don't hate it right now," Adrian told him. 

"So you like groping," Trevor said. 

Adrian exhaled and ran a hand up his back. Trevor smiled and he felt it. Felt the way his mouth curve and his cheek shifted because Trevor’s face was pressed into his shoulder. 

"I think this counts as cuddling, not groping,” Adrian said. 

"So you're a cuddler?"

"Not usually but I'll make an exception for you," Adrian said. 

Usually, he didn't stay the night. Usually, he would have made his excuses and slipped away with the alarm. Usually, he kept his defenses too high for any kind of cuddling to really get off the ground. Usually, every one of those defenses felt important and necessary. Trevor was in under them all and Adrian was too comfortable where he was to worry about whether or not that was a good idea. 

“Liar. You’re definitely a cuddler. You spent the half of last night I saw, cuddling the hell out of Sypha and enough of the part I didn’t see to convince her to bring you home,” Trevor said. 

Trevor was enough of a distraction that he almost forgot Sypha. She was still on his arm. He had just left her to lie on it like she owned it. He could text one-handed and play with Trevor’s hair one-handed. He didn’t need the second arm badly enough to take it back from her. 

"Did she really sleep through my hell alarm?" Adrian asked. 

"She can sleep through a tornado. That sounds like a joke but we took a road trip the summer we started dating and she literally slept through a tornado. We were down in the storm shelter of a shitty motel in a place that's probably named after corn and she fell asleep on my shoulder and slept through the warning sirens and the storm tearing up the next street over and the woman from Florida who kept praying and crying and trying to phone everyone she ever met on a cell phone that wouldn't work. Sypha can sleep through anything," Trevor said. 

"Can we put that to the test?" Adrian asked. 

"Do you have any ideas?" Trevor asked. 

He shifted and Adrian wanted to complain about losing that solid weight holding him down but Trevor’s hands were still wandering. Their chests weren’t pressed together but Trevor hadn’t gone far. His palm was very low and his fingers were tracing patterns on Adrian's stomach. Gentle, insistent, very suggestive. 

"A few." 

"Do any of them include you on top because I could really use a fucking," Trevor said. 

"Yeah?"

"Hands on my hips, hard and fast, bruises, I wouldn't say no to some bruises." 

"I am half asleep and cannot fuck you into the ground this early in the morning," he said. 

"Are we saving bruises and begging for later or is that a no?" Trevor said. 

"Later, not a no, just a not now. I just want some kissing and a cup of coffee," Adrian said and then shut his eyes because that was not the kind of thing that a one night stand usually wanted to hear. 

"Everyone hates my coffee," Trevor said. "We can make a run down to the place on the corner. But first, I'm hard and I want to come. Kissing is fine but I want more than that.” 

"I can do that," Adrian told him and pulled him in close which had Trevor dragging his body up Adrian’s and names and thoughts and words got very difficult. 

Adrian squirmed out from under Sypha’s weight and got both hands on Trevor as their bodies settled together again. Trevor was smiling at him and it was almost teasing or maybe judging or some other brand of sarcasm. The smile wasn’t mean but it wasn’t nearly as soft as the wandering hands or the look in his eye. 

Adrian tilted his face up and waited for Trevor to kiss him first. Trevor rolled his eyes like it was a joke but leaned in and did it. A brush of lips that got more demanding almost immediately. For a moment, or two, maybe more than that, he forgot about anything but the mouth against his and the hand that slid up the back of his neck and held on. Trevor had really, really good hands. 

"Roll over," Adrian demanded. 

He pushed and Trevor didn't fight him. He flipped onto his back and they settled back together with Adrian on top. That was what woke Sypha up. They had rolled into her. She blinked and looked up at him. Adrian kissed the side of her face but his attention was on Trevor's very hard dick pressing against his thigh. 

Trevor had stopped asking for rough sex and had settled into this. He looked happy. A little flushed, mouth open even when the kiss broke, blue eyes intense. He lay on his back and met Adrian's kiss with all his own intensity. His hands kept moving. Big and warm and perfectly distracting. 

Adrian rubbed him through the pants for a while. Time was soft and elastic and did not matter. Sypha was awake enough that her hands were there too. There was disorientation in being touched that much when he was still comfortable and sleepy and warm. It wasn’t a bad thing. It was a very good kind of disorientation. 

He remembered to put his hand down Trevor's pants and actually get a hold of him. 

A gasp. 

Adrian laughed, smug, and content in answer. 

Trevor thrust his hips up against the hold but Adrian was on top and he had enough control that Trevor couldn't do much but squirm. He stopped trying and lay back. In a straight test of strength, they were probably close to evenly matched but Trevor did everything he was asked to the moment Adrian whispered a word or push his hips down. 

Trevor with his head thrown back, eyes shut, mouth open, moaning so softly, while Adrian left marks on his neck. This was a memory that he was never letting go of. He was taking this one with him. Trevor had happily collapsed into doing anything asked of him. 

"Wow," Sypha muttered against Adrian's ear. 

"Yeah," he said pulling back long enough to get a good look at those blue eyes fluttering open. Trevor was flushed and it was beautiful. He hadn't come yet but he was close enough to be trying to work his hips. Adrian didn't let him have enough leverage to do much with it. How easily he slipped into doing what he was told was both very telling and very hot. 

"You're very bossy, aren't you?" he said to Sypha. 

"I'm not bossy. I'm assertive," she said. 

"She's bossy as fuck and it's hot as hell. Do that thing again," Trevor said. 

“This one?” Adrian thought about teasing him but instead, he squeezed his fingers a little tighter and Trevor thrust against his hand. Sypha was close to them both but she was playing with Trevor's hair and kept whispering things in his ear. Her voice did even more than Adrian's hands to keep him in place and make him murmur. 

The fantasy of fucking him hard - begging and bruises - was getting more and more interesting. Trevor slipped into being needy and wanting and close to an orgasm that Adrian had complete control over. Adrian kissed his neck and his ear and his mouth and Trevor turned into the touches. His hips kept moving but he couldn't get the leverage he needed to work himself against Adrian's hand. If he did manage to find an angle that worked. Adrian just let go, let up any pressure, and Trevor collapsed back and murmured a complaint. 

"What if I just edged you for a few hours and then fucked you senseless?" Adrian asked. 

"Is that what you're into?"

"I've never tried doing it. It's more of an abstract sexual fantasy." 

“I like dirty sexual fantasies. I’m a big supporter of trying out all the dirty fantasies.” Sypha said. 

“We know. Everyone has noticed that. You’re on Santa’s naughty list and the Pope has probably heard about your evil list of dirty sexual fantasies and had to say extra prayers on behalf of all humanity to make up for you,” Trevor drawled. 

She rolled over and cackled. 

“What about you?” Adrian asked him. 

"I get fucked at the end of it?" he asked. 

"Yeah but we're breaking for breakfast before that happens," Adrian said. 

Trevor made a complaining sound and Adrian flashed him a smile. God damn, how had any of that worked?

"It’s going to be a good fucking?" 

"Bruises and begging? Is that what you said when I was still half asleep?" 

"Yeah." 

"You're definitely going to beg for it." 

Trevor cast a sideways glance at Sypha who gave him a big happy smile and said, "No objections. Take all day." 

"I'll try," Adrian said. 

“Sure, sure, fuck Sunday. Fuck me. Sure. Fuck me all of Sunday,” Trevor said. 

Adrian lay back and took a moment to appreciate that he’d somehow ended up in this bed, on this Sunday morning, with these idiots. Then he stretched and reached for his phone to check the time and have something to do with his hands that wasn’t put them down other people’s pants. 

“Coffee?” he said. 

“Blow job,” Trevor said. 

“Coffee first.”

A complaining noise. 

“Coffee first,” Adrian repeated. 

“And muffins. Those little blueberry ones with the sugar crumble on top,” Sypha put in. 

Another complaining noise. “Those are cupcakes in disguise.” 

“I like them and we are indulging this fine Sunday morning. Come on Belmont, get up, earn your damn blow job by going on a quest.” 

“Coffee is not a quest.” 

“Then there’s no reason to be so dramatic about it!” Sypha declared and then rolled up and out of bed. She was still wearing Adrian’s shirt and he paused to watch her cross the room. She stopped to pick a pair of jeans off the back of a chair and throw them at Trevor’s head. He half caught them and sighed. 

“Come on,” Adrian said climbing out of bed and holding out a hand. Trevor made a face at him that made him regret it but then he grabbed hold and pulled himself up so they were standing too close. He was still making the face but the edges of his lips were quirked in the direction of a smile. 

Adrian kissed him. Quickly because he was on the very edge of losing his resolve and just collapsing back into bed and never getting up again. 

“I’m looking forward to the rest of today,” he said. 

“Yeah,” Trevor said and then turned him around and gave him a little shove. “Let’s go get these fucking muffins and the goddamn coffee so we can come back and get on with that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I change the chapter count again? Yes. 
> 
> I am currently writing the continuation of this scene but I had to read through and brush edit the first part and decided I liked the split and 2500 words is respectable number for a chapter so I am leaving it at this. 
> 
> I have written the epilogue. This fic will have an ending. I just get distracted when I write porn and banter and write a lot of porn and banter. I'm having LOTS of fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Adrian flirted his way through ordering the coffee and pastries on the list. The cafe was the sort of hipster trendy that the owner probably liked to describe it as eclectic. Art on the walls from local artists. A mix of curios and junk on high shelves. It was a Sypha sort of place. Trevor didn’t look out of place in it but Adrian didn’t think he’d have chosen it if she hadn’t asked for a very specific sort of muffin that they made. 

The barista was telling him all about how the pastries were handmade while he joked about his hair being a mess as an excuse to play with it a little bit. He was in a good mood and empty flirting was fun. She was all smiles. Trevor stood at the far end of the cafe near the pick-up counter and leaned against the wall like he needed to hold it up. He was a little bit hot. 

Adrian made his way over to him. Trevor watched him until he slid into place beside him. Adrian slipped an arm around Trevor’s waist, under his jacket so he could feel the warmth of this body through his t-shirt. He leaned in until they were settled together. He did it all slowly, watching for Trevor to pull away or back off but Trevor stayed where he was. He let himself be held onto more than he participated but Adrian could deal with that. 

“You’re going to break the waitress’s heart,” Trevor said. 

“She’ll get over it.” 

A laugh. Trevor had a fantastic smile and Adrian took a moment to just stare at him. He’d dragged a brush through his hair before they left the apartment but it was still a mess. The hoodie and jeans were also a bit of a mess. Not dirty. Just a bit rumpled. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed and it suited him. Adrian indulged in a moment of picturing him in something well-tailored but decided he liked Trevor like this. 

"You're the hottest thing that ever happened to me," Adrian told him. 

"You say that after pinning Sypha to a wall last night?”

"Yeah," he said. "I lied. The pair of you are the hottest thing that has ever happened to me. You horny and on edge and trying to hide it is second. Her being horny and on edge and willing to make out with me in an alley is a close third. The two of you together though? Hands down." 

"Really?"

"Yes," he said. 

"Details?"

"None of the details are coffee shop details and you were there for last night." 

"Liked that, did you?"

"Have you ever done that? In the middle like that?"

"No." 

"Talk to me after you've tried it and tell me it doesn't blow your mind." 

"Promise?" 

"Promise, what?" Adrian asked. 

"That you'll put me in the middle and try and blow my mind." 

"Swear to god or whoever listens to assholes like us," he said. 

"Nobody listens to assholes like us." 

"Guess that means we can do anything we want." 

He got a laugh for the comment but then the conversation was lost when their order was called and Trevor went to pick it up. He passed Adrian the tray of coffee cups and took the bag of croissants and muffins. Adrian was thinking of putting Trevor in the middle and making him moan and not paying any attention to orders or cute baristas or what his own feet were doing. Trevor took his hand and pulled him back out into the street and steered him back towards the apartment block. 

Trevor carefully set the tray down on the counter and handed Sypha the bag of pastries. Adrian put the coffee down beside it. She flashed them a big grin as she opened the bag up but if she said anything it was lost in Trevor grabbing his wrist and pushing him back against the apartment door, hard. 

"Fuck," Adrian breathed out. 

The man was strong and it took Adrian by surprise. The first spike of adrenaline was fear, not arousal. 

Then Trevor kissed him and everything else fell away. It was easy to relax into those big hands and the demanding kiss. For a long time, maybe a short time, a good time, either way. Trevor kept him pinned and the kiss was very physical. Hands and mouths and Trevor pressed in against him and already starting to get hard. 

Sypha said something and Adrian gathered up enough brain cells to look over Trevor’s shoulder at her. Trevor had his mouth against Adrian’s throat and was working a series of hickies into his skin. 

“Yeah?” he said. 

“Your coffee is going to get cold,” she said taking a pointed sip of hers. She was sitting on a rickety bar stool with her feet crossed and her attention on them. She was wearing a tank top that didn’t fit right and had slipped off one shoulder. The shorts were very short and he didn’t hide the way his eyes slid down her body. His thoughts were still all focused on Belmont's mouth and her thighs and he forgot what she was trying to ask him about. 

"Hm?"

“Coffee?” she prompted. 

Right. 

“I have something to do first,” Adrian said. 

He gave Trevor a bit of a push, slid his fingers into that mess of dark brown hair, and pulled his head back just a little. A slow blink of bright blue eyes. Mouth still open. Trevor Belmont was absurdly attractive. Far, far more attractive than he had any right to be. Swaggering frat boy dickhead in an ugly hoodie was not usually Adrian's type but here he was, obsessed with this particular swaggering dickhead and his messy hair. 

“Go sit down with your girlfriend.” 

“You’re a bossy little shit, aren’t you?” Trevor said. 

“You like it,” Sypha muttered from the table. She’d gotten an iced coffee and was almost halfway through it. She was also on her second muffin and leaned back on the counter like she was watching a show. 

“Go sit down and I’ll make it worth your while,” Adrian said, sliding a hand between his legs and giving his cock a squeeze. Trevor stopped arguing and went to sit down. 

Adrian knelt between his knees again. The man had an excellent cock and pulling it out was as good this time as it had been the last. 

It would probably still be that good the hundredth time but Adrian pushed that thought away. Fantasizing about futures wasn’t going to do him any good. This was a hookup. A good hook up but a hookup and he wasn’t going to set himself up for disappointment by demanding more of it. 

The damn bar stools were high and he had to kneel up and pull Trevor in a little closer to reach properly. 

Before he began he looked up at Sypha. 

“Whether or not he comes is up to you,” he said. 

She gave him a grin. 

“He has until the coffee’s gone to come," Adrian suggested. 

“He’s not going to get there,” she said. "I like coffee. I'm enjoying this one." 

“He likes edging, right?” Adrian asked. 

“I’m here, right here, stop talking about me like I’m a zoo exhibit and do something useful with that mouth,” he said. 

Adrian dragged his teeth along Trevor’s inner thigh. He bit down just hard enough to get a gasp and then moved onto his cock. 

Sypha settled into teasing by proxy like a fish to water. She knew Trevor better than Adrian did and Adrian was aware of her behind him. Sometimes she touched his shoulder or his hair as he worked his way through a very slow blow job. He didn't want Trevor to cum yet. He wanted to draw this out for hours. Trevor shifted his hips a little and Adrian grabbed his thighs, pushing them a bit wider so Trevor had to brace himself to keep from slipping off the stool. The new angle meant Trevor had to keep still. 

"You're an asshole," Trevor said. 

"Don't whine, you're having fun," Sypha told him. 

She drank the coffee very slowly as Trevor murmured and bit his lip but did not demand anything. He didn't try to grab hold of Adrian's head and speed him up. He didn't make any more attempts to thrust his hips. He didn't beg or issue orders. He just sat back and watched. Adrian looked up at him and held eye contact as he bobbed his head. 

Sypha finished her coffee with a slurp and a smile. 

Adrian pulled back. Trevor was very hard and the taste of precum on his tongue made him want to keep going and chase that orgasm but that would have ruined the game. Trevor was flushed and didn't look away from Adrian as he stood. They watched each other for a moment before Trevor slid a hand up into his hair and pulled him forward for a kiss. 

“We’re going to tire the poor boy out and we’ve barely gotten started with him,” Sypha said. “Adrian, let me heat up your coffee for you.” 

She was all perfect hostess again but the shorts very distracting and the tank top had ridden up a bit so it was showing off a lot of her stomach. Adrian straightened and tucked Trevor’s still hard cock back into his sweatpants to calm down. He stood and Belmont laughed, laughed, and slung an arm around his shoulder. 

Adrian's brain was in his dick and his stomach was tight. He hadn't realized he was that horny until he was standing and his own cock was rubbing against the fabric of his clothes. He wasn't all the way hard yet but he was warmed up. He leaned in and spoke with his mouth against Trevor's ear just to get a little more skin on skin contact. 

“I’m going to fuck your girlfriend and make you watch,” he said. 

“You do have a very horny look in your eye.” 

Adrian nuzzled his neck. Trevor let him cuddle more than he would have expected. Trevor seemed like the kind of guy to fuck and then roll over and go immediately to sleep. That he was affectionate was a very nice thing to discover. Adrian slid his hand up the back of Trevor's shirt to rub his back as he spoke. 

He turned just a little to look at Sypha who was standing by the microwave as the mug spun around inside. 

“Sypha? Are you into that?” Adrian asked. 

“Into what?” she said. 

“Me fucking you while he watches,” he said. 

“I could get into that,” she said sliding the mug across the counter. The mug was from a tourist trap in some small town he'd never heard of. There was a cartoon moose on it. He smiled. He was a snob. He knew he was a snob. He knew that finding the cartoon moose stupid and gaudy was a snobby reaction. He still found it stupid and gaudy but coming from her, it made him smile anyway. 

“In the kitchen?” he asked. 

“Drink your coffee, have a croissant,” she said. 

He reached out and took a sip. The coffee was fine. It was probably better before it had been reheated but it was fine. She was still watching him so he pulled the nearest pastry out of the bag and took a bite. 

“You, me, in the kitchen?” he asked again. 

"General Mustard, with the rope," Trevor said. 

"Take a step closer," Adrian said ignoring Trevor. Sypha did as he asked and then he said, "I'd like to fuck you right about there." 

“You want to fuck me against the counter?” 

“You’re probably little enough to pick up without too much trouble but I’m imagining you balanced on the edge of the counter there, holding onto me as I fuck you a little harder than would be polite.” 

“Fucking someone on their kitchen counter while their significant other watches isn’t polite.” 

“Forget polite then,” he said. 

“Trevor is the one who asked for bruises,” she said. 

Adrian nodded and paused to think for a moment. He made a show of rubbing his chin and considering his options before he said, “How about fucking you on the edge of your counter not too hard but not really gentle or romantic while he watches?”

“Sure, but finish your coffee first.” 

“I’m not going to be able to look at this kitchen without imagining that,” Trevor said. 

“Good,” Adrian said. 

“You’re not supposed to break in someone else’s apartment,” Trevor said. “You’re only supposed to break in a house when you actually live there.” 

Adrian leaned over and kissed him. 

“You can say no,” he said when he pulled back from the kiss. 

“I’m not saying no.” 

“So you’re just complaining because you like the sound of your own voice?" Adrian said. 

Sypha leaned over and flicked Trevor's ear, he jerked his head and scowled at her. She gave him a sugary smile and Adrian picked up the rhythm of rubbing his back under his shirt and Trevor melted. He smiled and shook his head and waved it all off. 

“Stop fighting and drink your coffee. I was promised a kitchen counter fuck. I’ve never done that. I want to try it,” she said. 

Adrian met her gaze and smiled as he took another sip from the coffee cup. She held his gaze. Leaned in over the kitchen island in just the right way that she pushed her breasts together and gave him a look straight down her shirt. It was a good view. 

“How’d you two meet?” he asked. 

“Drugged at a party,” Sypha said. 

“You make it sound like I drugged you!” Trevor said. “I didn’t.” 

“He didn’t," she agreed. "But I was stoned out of my head and that was not my intention. It was my first year. I had a weird upbringing but parties where people spiked your drink were not part of it. Didn’t even occur to me that someone would try.” 

“Naive and innocent.” 

“Says the boy who took a virginity pledge at his weird youth group.” 

“I was thirteen when that happened, you were almost twenty when you were surprised to learn that men are assholes and roofies exist.” 

“We won’t make him admit how old he was when he violated that pledge but it’s a lot older than you’d think,” Sypha said. “And it wasn’t a roofie.” 

“Fuck right off.” 

“My plans to fuck right off are still drinking coffee and eating that damn croissant way too slowly.” 

Trevor started to say something and then just flipped her the bird instead. Adrian took another sip of coffee. Trevor as an earnest thirteen-year-old at a Christian youth group was not something he was expecting to learn about today. He sat down on his own stool but he didn't entirely let go of Trevor. Trevor didn't complain about sitting with their legs touching and Adrian's foot hooked around his ankle.

“Anyways,” Sypha said with a wave of her hand. “He picked me up, literally. Not like he found a stoned girl and took her home. He physically had to pick me up. I think I was on the floor. And I almost threw up all over him. He went through my wallet and drove me home. He knocked, handed me, drunk and drugged and smelling like vomit, to my grandfather - my grandfather - and then tried to leave. They made him stay and have tea or something. He bitched about missing the party and how all he had wanted was a beer and he didn't even get one. Then he fell asleep on my - and I must emphasize this - my grandfather’s couch.” 

“It wasn’t like love at first sight or anything, we spent most of the first few months we knew each other fighting over the dumbest shit,” Trevor said. 

“Dumbest,” Sypha confirmed. "Exceptionally stupid." 

"Epic dumbassery. But then her grandfather got a job transfer or however it works for traveling academics and she either had to transfer or find somewhere to live in this expensive shitty town. So we decided that we could be roommates,” he said. 

“Which lasted like three hours,” Sypha said. 

“A few weeks,” Trevor said. 

“It was a few weeks before I figured out that he requires an itemized list before he realizes that flirting is flirting,” she said. “It took about three hours before I decided I wanted to seduce him.” 

Trevor flashed her a smile and it was so genuinely happy that Adrian’s heart did a weird little loop. He watched them smile at one another and forgot he’d been asking questions. 

Sypha reached over and peeked into his cup. He watched her as she took the mug from his hands and finished the last mouthful of coffee on his behalf.

“Your coffee is all gone,” she said. 

“Apparently.” 

“Come here,” she said. 

He stopped before he came around the counter to run his hand down Trevor’s chest and rub his cock a few times before he circled the counter to Sypha. She bit her lip and smiled at him. 

He picked her up and she gasped at him. He moved the cup and the plate with the half a muffin she had abandoned to somewhere else. He wasn't paying much attention to where. He held her for a little longer than he needed to because she was watching him with big gorgeous eyes. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and kissed him. He held her tight and kissed her back. 

He backed her up and set her on the edge of the counter. She didn’t let go of him but he didn’t need to hold her so his hands could wander. He liked the feeling of her breasts in his hands and nuzzled her neck as he squeezed just a bit harder than he needed to. She pressed into it. 

“Fucking condom,” he said a moment later. 

“I’ll go,” Trevor told them. “You two do your groping and facing sucking. I’ll be right back.” 

“Face sucking,” Sypha complained, “He is the least romantic person on the planet.” 

“You love him,” Adrian told her kissing his way down her neck. She squirmed a little and laughed the comment off. 

Trevor came back with a condom and flicked it at Adrian’s head. It bounced off and landed on the counter, not the floor, so at least he didn’t need to let go of Sypha to grab it. 

“Thank you, darling,” he said. 

“Shut it, I’m starting to think it’ll be more fun to jerk it than put up with you.” 

“It won’t be,” Adrian said. 

A grunt. Adrian leaned in, pushing Sypha back and pressing their bodies together so he could touch Trevor. Just a hand on his cheek that he dragged down to his chest before Sypha pulled his attention back. She threaded her fingers through his hair and kissed his jaw. 

She was so pretty and pulled him in close. They were both turned on and he pushed the shorts out of the way and slid two fingers into her to make sure she was wet enough for what he wanted to do. She was more than ready. Her panties had a little wet mark and he slipped in easily. He stroked a few times. She moaned a little and pressed her face against his shoulder. 

“Ready?”

“Yes, please,” she said sliding a little closer and tilting her hips. 

She wasn’t so much sitting on the counter as she was leaned against it and holding onto him. If he took a step back, she would fall. She didn’t seem to notice. She held onto him with perfect faith as he shimmied his pants down his hips and got lined up. The condom was a pain in the ass and she was nuzzling his neck and distracting him from what his fingers were trying to do. 

“Come on, please?" she murmured in his ear and he finally got the damn thing the right way around and got her clothes pushed far enough out of the way to find her entrance. He slid in without either of them taking their clothes off all the way off. 

Her head dropped back and she pressed her hips forward. He needed to hold her to keep her from pitching off the counter and onto the floor. She was forceful and demanding but easy to hold up. 

“You’re amazing,” he told her and then steadied her hips and started to thrust before she could answer him. She dropped her head forward and grabbed hold as he found a rhythm. 

Trevor reached across the island in the kitchen, it wasn’t very big and his arms were very long. He grabbed a handful of her breast and squeezed hard enough that she gasped and started to look up. He did the other breast and Adrian thrust a little harder. 

Her expression was open-mouthed and she was frowning. The rest of her body language was very enthusiastic. The frown made him falter. 

“Tell me to stop and I will,” he said.

“Don’t you dare,” she said. 

“If you change your mind,” he said and his voice was breathy. 

“More fucking, less talking,” she said. 

“Who’s the romantic now?” he asked. 

But he did as he was told, thrusting hard and deep and keeping her steady with hands on her hips. She didn’t argue. She dropped her head back and moaned for him. 

“I could watch this for hours,” Trevor said. “I like watching her pant for you.” 

Adrian shot him a look but Trevor wasn’t watching him. Trevor was watching Sypha who had shook herself a little and looked up at him. 

“Come for him,” Trevor said.

He pulled her back so she was spread out on her back on the little island of linoleum countertop. She blinked at the change in position and Trevor grabbed her hands and laced his fingers with hers as he pulled them back above her head. Her hips were still in Adrian’s hands and he didn’t stop thrusting as Trevor pulled her into a new position, spread out for them. 

Trevor leaned down and kissed her first. 

“I like it when you do this obedient good girl thing,” he said. 

She might have argued but he kissed her again. He kept hold of one of her hands and held it down to keep her stretched out. She didn’t seem to know what to do with her other hand so Adrian took it and laced his fingers with hers just like Trevor had done. 

“Good girl,” Trevor said. “Come hard.” 

He used his free hand to reach down press hard on Sypha’s clit. She cried out immediately and thrust her hips against the sensation. Adrian went still. He kept her steady so his cock was buried inside her but he just watched her react to what Trevor was doing to her. 

Trevor shot him a look and he went back to thrusting. A smile. Sypha had her eyes shut and bounced her hips against the thrusts but she was spread out at an angle that didn’t give her much leverage. She had her legs around his waist and pressed her heels against his back to urge him forward. 

“Let go, Syph, come for us, I know this angle is working for you. I can see it. You’re amazing, let go, baby. Just come. He’s right behind you.” 

She fought the orgasm a little longer, like she didn’t want to come on command. But Trevor was right about how close she was. Her orgasm hit her a moment later. She arched and grabbed hard on his hand as she cried out. Adrian caught her and pulled her back up so she was in his arms as he worked his own hips through the last thrusts until he came too. He pulled her down off the counter and set her on her feet. He leaned back against the wall so he didn’t do something embarrassing like fall over. 

“Wow,” she said. 

“Breakfast and a hell of a show,” Trevor said. 

Sypha reached for him. Trevor was still laughing at her as she twisted her fingers into his collar, and pulled him in close for a very hard kiss. When she was done with that, she turned into Adrian and did it to him too. He kissed her back and fixed up her clothes, tugging the shirt back up to cover her breasts and adjusting her shorts so they were in the right place. She returned the favour, tucking his cock away, and buckling his pants. 

They collapsed onto the sofa in a tangle of arms and legs and the rest of the pastries.

"Not a bad start to the day," Adrian said. 

"Says the man who got to cum," Trevor said. 

"It's just the start, Belmont," Adrian said. "Give me a few minutes." 

"Minutes?"

"Long minutes. Count slow." 

They both laughed at that. Sypha draped herself over Trevor and let her head rest on Adrian's shoulder. She turned on the tv and started scrolling through Netflix in search of something she deemed sexy but not too sexy. Adrian didn't care what she chose. He was perfectly happy to just be there, like that, with them.


End file.
